City of endless power
by KrissieMusicGurl
Summary: What if clary was powerful and knew everything that was going to happen? What if she was already a master of runes and fighting?
1. Chapter 1

Pandemonium

**A/N. **_**Ever wondered what would happen if Clary knew she was a shadowhunter all along. What if she trained and was the best shadowhunter since the first nephilim, Jonathon himself. What if she was even a better fighter then Jace and Sebastian? This takes place at Pandemonium. Clary knows her power and had mastered it and was able to do anything she wanted with runes. Sebastian and Jace aren't her siblings, she meets Jace in pandemonium (along with Alec and Isabelle) and Sebastian and Simon are her best friends. **_

Clary's POV

I was on the dance floor with my best friend Sebastian, looking out for any demons. I spotted lycanthropes, vampires, and even a couple of the fair folk the first minute I stepped into the club. There was bound to be a demon somewhere, I could feel it. Out of nowhere this boy with green eyes and electric blue hair came into view. I started walking towards him, nodding once to Sebastian to signal its game time. As I approached, the "boy" had straightened up to attention and was following behind me. I smiled, knowing that my rune had worked. I had made it when I was 13, a year after I found out I was a shadowhunter. The rune works like a charm, hiding any marks, making any nephilim appear completely mundane. Heck, I even fooled the clave with the rune back in Idris. The demon was on my heels, not even noticing my companion was hot on our trail behind us. I leaned on the storage room door that said "No Admittance" and slipped inside followed by the _creature_. The _thing_ turned around and smiled at me, but I could see even through the glamour, the hunger in his eyes. He was already dying to feel my death upon his lips.

"What's your name?" (**A/N sorry, but some parts might be similar or direct quotes from the book.**

"Clarissa."

"That's a nice name, do you come here often?"

I had to giggle at that. Well this demon was desperate that was for sure. "You're asking me if I come here often."

He laughed in turn and came right in front of me. That is when he noticed Sebastian. He froze. I took the chance and brought my golden/silver whip down on its back, making the demon arch scream in pain. I laughed, reveling in the feeling I get whenever I was fighting. My pulse racing, the rapid flow of the blood pumping faster through my veins, the adrenaline. At that moment I ended my rune, showing my real appearance to only the demon. He cursed. Sebastian came right beside me and had just named his seraph blade. "Raziel", he exclaimed and the dagger exploded in eye blinding light. Its eyes got wide, becoming more desperate. "Wait! Valentine is alive, I know where he is!" I rolled my eyes. Stupid things always claiming what they don't know. "Yeah, old news, I already knew that about 10 years ago." It's true; I had tried to track my father and had found that Valentine was alive. Not only did the rune show me where he was but what he was up to and all of his past. "So, are there any more of your kind here?" questioned Sebastian. "I don't know what you're talking about", chocked the demon. "He means demons. You do know what demons are don't you? Demons, religiously defined as hell's denizens, the servants of Satan, but understood here, for the purposes of the Clave, to be any malevolent spirit whose origin is outside our own home dimension --"

"That's enough, Clary. Nobody here needs a lesson in semantics or demonology" Sebastian pointed out, clearly bored in all this small talk. Knowing I should probably get to the point before he tries to get away I took Raziel from Sebastian's hand and thrust it right through the demons chest. Black liquid exploded from the hole and from its mouth as it tried to say something. There was a gasp behind Sebastian and me and it was then I knew that we had company.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N ok quick author's note. There is some cuss words in this chapter. Oh and I want to give a shout out to AutunmUrie, ****Alanna-Banana1987** **and Feather696 for being my first reviewers. You guys rock! =)**

Clary's pov

Chapter 2: But, they are mundie!

I smirked as I turned around after retrieving my blade. I could hear the thoughts of three shadowhunters right behind me. I already knew everything about them having seen that I would end up being equanted with them in my future. The girl, Isabelle's her name; had by far the most amusing reaction to me I have ever received. Even more hilarious then the clave's WTFH and shocked ramblings. "Wtf! Holy apricot jam and pickle nut cheese, mundie stole my trade mark!" I snickered at Isabelle's creative word creating.

"Holy apricot jam and pickle nut cheese eh? Doesn't sound very appetizing and just for the record I did not steal your trade mark." I pointed out. I could hear Sebastian failing in trying to hold in his laughter in the background.

"Oh no you didn't!" replies the oh so amusing Isabelle.

"Oh, but honey, yes I did. And the whip isn't your trade mark."

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't!"

"Is to."

"Is not."

"Is to"

It was my time to respond and I decided to trick her. "Is to." I responded.

"Is not?"

"Hah!"

Just then the fair haired boy said, "As much as this is entertaining, how did you know Isabelle's name and she was going to say holy apricot jam and pickle nut cheese?"

"I didn't!"

"Ah yes you did!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did to." I said.

"Uhm did not?" he said questioningly.

"What are we talking about?"

"I don't know..."

"Perfect", I replied. Just then Sebastian and I burst into hysterics. These people are better then cable and what not to wear. That's when the black haired boy caught my attention, clearly annoyed at his idiot companion's actions. Alec I believe is his name mentally shook his head.

"_Wow, tricked by mundies. That's a new level of stupid especially for Jace and Isabelle."_ I lauded even louder, carelessly and agree out loud with Alec.

"you got that right Alec!" I yelled between fits of laughter. I wiped tears out of my eyes and saw Sebastian do he same.

"Well as much as we enjoyed the free entertainment, we have to go." Sebastian had stated. I nodded my head in agreement and turned on my heel, heading to the door only to see the only exit besides the window blocked by blonde boy.

"Move your fat ass Goldilocks." He gaped at me, clearly shocked at what I ha said to him. Alec and Isabelle were turning red from holding in hysterics hat could prove to explode at any minute. My guess is no girl had ever talked to Dr. Ego bigger then the greater demon of vanity that way.

"Are you callings fat!?"

"Depends on what your opinion of being 'fat' is. In this case then yes, I am calling you fat" I smirked. "Now move!"

"Or what Red? You gonna kick my sexy ass?" he retorted with sarcasm. That annoyed me to no end and decided to just end his conversation so I could go.

"Move you grandpa!"

"Not until you tell me the answers I wanna know and by the looks if I'm a grandpa I am one goddamned sexy grandpa." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry but I don't go out with egotistical jackasses that lack in common sense and less then a third of a brain. Now move or you are gonna get your ass handed to you by a girl." I threatened. Isabelle and Alec rolled with more quaffs of laughter, rolling on the floor. I watched with an amused expression as goldilocks' face turned red from anger and stood his ground. I shrugged dramatically and said

"Well you asked for it" I hit him in the you know where, { _**;)**_ }then hit his jaw and forehead knocking him out cold. I giggled as I saw him faint at the intense awesomeness of my fighting skills. Sebastian finally taking more part in what was going on put a sleeping mark on the two nephilim, leaving them senseless for the next couple of hours.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Ok so to clear up the question that Feather696 had about why Sebastian did a sleeping rune on Alec and Isabelle. Well Clary knew that they wouldn't let her go so she decided to knock Jace out (well there's that and wanted to knock him out for being a total asshat =P) Sebastian knew that they wouldn't leave them alone either by watching Jace block the door so that's why he did that sleeping rune. **

**Forgotten Disclaimer: **

**Me: I own Mortal instruments!!!! =)!!!!!!!!**

***Loud boom in background* **

**Me: *le gasp!* Nooo! Fine, I don't own mortal instruments, just this fanfic plot. =( **

Jace's Pov

Chapter 3: Mundies, Mundies, and, oh more mundies.

I woke up to find myself in the infirmary in the Institute. Huh, wonder how I got here. I had images of that red-haired mundane going through my head. I felt extremely sore. Damn mundie has some strength in her. I frowned at the memory, I can't believe how she insulted me, God on earth, Jace Wayland, who can get any girl he wants! Just then Alec and Isabelle strode in only to fall to the floor laughing like some mental crazed psycho people. I raised an eye brow.

"Why are you laughing?" I demanded.

"You…got….bbeat up….by a …..mundie!" Alec answered in between laughs. I groaned. Great, just great. Not only has that girl given me physical pain but mental pain as well. I grimaced. Ego, my bestest friend and companion is hurt because of that red head! Grrr this is **not **funny. It is anything but funny! I glared at Alec.

"Don't forget to mention you were turned down by the mundane as well!" Added Isabelle. Gee, typical, "loving" family that never helps me heal my ego. . Jerks. That's when I saw something shiny from the corner of my eye. I of course had to look at it; I hadn't seen my reflection in a long long time! Ok, fine, even I am not that egotistical but I wanted to see if _she_ had left me with any bruises. Isabelle had, of course brought a mirror, sometimes it's like she can read my mind. I looked at the mirror and…

"OH MY EDWARD CULLEN THE SPARKLY VAMPIRE!!!!!!!!!! MY FACE MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!!!!!!" **=O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_(A/N I'm sorry but the person you called has a voice mail that has not been set up yet, please leave a message after the beep. Lol jk well Jace is too shocked at what happened to his face to speak or think coherently. {Not that he could before hehe jk} anyways bk to the story!_

Clary's Pov

I was showing Sebastian and Simon Jace's reaction when he awoke. _"OH MY EDWARD CULLEN THE SPARKLY VAMPIRE!!!!!!!!!! MY FACE MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!!!!!!" __**=O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_LOL!!!! What a gag! Poor goldilocks, shocked speechless. Haha, wow he must have been really vain because he stood there watching his reflection for half an hour and the other 30 minutes making faces, trying to look attractive. Pfft, I think his mother has hit his head with a baseball bat to many times. If she continues to do that he might get permanent brain damage. If you can call what he has in that hollow head of his, a brain. I just caught Sebastian and Simon looking at their reflections in the window! I shook my head. "Boys, might as well crack open their heads and use them for soccer balls." "You got that right girl!" said an oh to familiar voice. I turned around to see Isabelle, Alec, and Goldilocks. "Ah well would you look at that. Seems like Goldilocks has returned from being Sleeping beauty."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: *takes a seraph blade and puts on camouflage clothes***

**Jace Wayland: Uh…what are you doing' Krissie?**

**Me: WTF UR NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!!! O.O**

**Jace: uh, ok I get it you don't want me here. I can take a hint. But, what are you doing. **

**Me: oh nothing just planning world domination, kidnapping Jacob black and Edward Cullen and Alec Volturi before I go and kill the vile and evil disclaimer. Nothing really interesting. Any ways, I own my own plot for this story. **

**Jace: O.o …..**

**Me: :D**

Clary's Pov

Chapter 4: Uh oh. It has begun.

"Ah, I see that you finally noticed my tousled golden locks and all around god like appearance. I was getting worried for a second. And I am **not** nor ever will be a princess." Jace Wayland pointed out.

"What are you doing here? Wait no let me guess, you have a part time job as a creeper and stalker." Sebastian replied calmly before I could answer.

"No, how did you guess." Goldie said sarcasm evident in his answer.

"It's not very hard, your ego is bigger then the empire state building. Anyways what are you doing here?" Simon asked. Jace cocked an eyebrow, not even noticing Simon's presence.

"It is not of your concern mundane."Alec piped out.

"That is where you are wrong. If it concerns Sebastian and …Alexis then it concerns me." Ah, this reminds me why I tell Simon my secrets. I can always count on him to not tell my secrets and that he won't blow my cover. Here in the mundane world I go by Alexis Anderson. But to the clave I am known as the black cheetah. Nobody knew my real name was Clarissa Fairchild/Morgenstern except for my closest friends and my mom Jocelyn. I am the best shadowhunter my age, at number 1, top of the list. Quite a coincidence that Jace happened to be the second best shadowhunter of our age. I fingered the necklace that was hidden in my jean's pocket. It was a smallish angel holding a cup. If I put it in my hand and muttered "Raziel" or "black cheetah" the angel would turn into my stele. My stele had many runes that I had scratched into it, including one that made it have the appearance of an angel as well as a protection rune. My mom had one just like mine and if it glowed red it meant that we are not well. If it glowed silver it meant that something happened to the other but they will be ok or are not currently hurt. If it glowed gold then it means that they are hurt/or in trouble. I would have put it on but I had to keep the illusion right now that I don't know any of the shadowhunter world and that I'm just a weird mundane.

"Alexis, can we all talk to you in private." Isabelle spoke up.

"Well if that means that outside and I can have Sebastian and Simon come with me then yes, yes you can." I said simply. Jace looked as if he was going to protest but kept his mouth shut when Isabelle shot him a glare. Alec gestured outside and we followed, leaving the mundanes in the café to watch us make out way out. The trio turned around to face us. Jace took my right arm and frowned when he saw nothing. I smirked mentally; my rune is still going strong.

"You aren't lefty are you?" He muttered.

"No I am not. Can we leave now?" I answered annoyed.

"Not until we take you to the institute. A place where Shadowhunters can find shelter."

"What are shadowhunters?" Sebastian faked ignorance. I almost laughed out loud. He looked so believable I swear if I was Jace I would defiantly believe he was serious.

"Demon hunters. Now we have to go. C'mon." He retorted. Just then my phone rang and I reached out to take out my iphone from my jacket pocket. It was my mom. I felt my stele glow but I couldn't bring it out for fear of blowing my cover more then I already have. Sebastian and Simon sensing my mood change, suddenly stiffened in response. I held one finger up to signal Jace to give me a minute but quirked an eyebrow signaling that something is wrong to Sebastian. He nodded slightly and did the same to Simon who all but winked in understanding.

"Hey, mom?" I answered into the phone.

"Alexis, don't come home. Stay at Sebastian's or Simon's, or in fact go call Luke but don't come home. He is coming." The phone call abruptly ended and I froze. It has begun.

"Alexis! Alexis what's wrong?" Yelled Isabelle. I didn't respond but broke into a run, Simon close on my heels but not before I stole the sensor from Alec's hands. I heard someone from behind curse as three pairs of footsteps went the opposite way while the other pair came to sprint in the direction we had taken. I knew we had out ran whoever followed and I decided it was time to pull out my necklace. It was a glowing combination of gold in silver, meaning one thing. She was in trouble but not hurt. I sighed in slight relief; she had drunk the potion that would keep her in a coma like state in time. I groaned knowing what was going to happen next. I out ran Simon and went into the house only to be met by the potent smell of demons. Everything was a mess. Pictures taken glass broken and blood everywhere. I noticed the picture of me and my mom together was gone. Uh oh, this is not good. I knew that the demon was behind me and I turned around to get ready to charge. I ran and slashed with the sensor not seeming to make any affect to the demon at all. I then chucked the sensor into the creature's mouth, bringing it to screech and to collapse to the ground. I felt the back of my neck stinging, it had got me. Just before the demon disappeared it had screeched "He told me not to kill you." I gulped. He was looking for me. And that means only one thing. It has begun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I hate whoever created the disclaimer. I only own my own plot and any characters I decide to add. **

Clary's Pov

Chapter 5: People missing, Demons and Betrayal

I woke up with a headache. My neck was throbbing with pain making me groan. I opened my eyes to meet gold ones staring right at me full of concern. Jace? Hm…first time I've seen him when he wasn't acting like an egotistical jerk. I tried to sit up only to groan and lay back down.

"You shouldn't have tried to sit up." chastised Jace. Did I miss something? He is acting strangely out of character.

"Well I see that you couldn't be bothered to at least warn me not to get up." I snarled.

"That's true but what good would that cause? You would just ignore me." He pointed out.

"….I guess your right." I sighed. That's when the pain intensified. It started from a pain to burning flames. I gasped at the sudden intensity of the pain. My vision started to blur. The world was spinning uncontrollably.

"Alexis are you alright!" I heard Jace's concerned voice. I opened my mouth to reply but no words came out only a moan of pain. Jace's eyes flashed with worry. He grabbed his stele and drew to hasty marks on my arm. One for healing and one for invisibility. I looked over to see I was in the meadow right next to my house. I saw police going to my building, but they had skeleton hands. Uh oh, this is worse then I thought. I can only go by Alexis so long before I have to reveal my identity as the black cheetah. My eyes were fluttering, opening and closing. I started to feel sleepy, ever so slightly. I closed my eyes completely and was immediately met by darkness.

Jace's Pov

I looked down on the girl in my arms to see she has already lost consciousness. I need to get to the institute as soon as possible. I ran, faster then I ever have before, increasing my already blinding speed. I was truly worried for this red head. In truth I had an unhealthy interest in the strange mundane. I looked down once more to see her looking peaceful, as if she was sleeping. I had the urge to kiss her forehead and move the red locks out of her face. I stiffly looked away trying very hard to not give in the sudden want to touch her. I felt drawn to her, in a way I can't really explain. I saw the institute straight ahead and increased my speed even more. I was there in a second the door already opening to me. I burst into the room and ran to the infirmary. I yelled for Hodge, who burst into the room seemingly startled at the urgency and loudness of my voice. I quickly explained and he went off to brew one of his elixirs. I was pacing around the room when Isabelle and Alec came inside. They looked at my worried pacing and then at the bed and confusion dawned on their faces. I waved my hand, a signal saying I will explain later. Hodge rushed in once again, carrying his elixir and quickly and carefully gave it to the unconscious girl. It scared me how worried my feelings are about this girl. As if I was worried about Isabelle or Alec, only I was more concerned. I couldn't take it and went off into my room to try and calm down. _"She will be ok, she will be ok"_, I chanted in my head. I sighed, it isn't working. I just wonder why I am so concerned. This has never happened to me before.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Three Days Later**

Clary's Pov

I opened my eyes to see a familiar room. Ah, I was in the infirmary of the Institute in New York. I shook my head and mentally chastised my self. I can't visit one Institute without having to have at least one visit to the infirmary. My throat felt parched and dry, not to mention it ached horribly. Probably due to the deprivation of water or any liquids. Just as I was about to get up the girl Isabelle strode in.

"Hm... I wonder if she ever will wa- Oh! You're awake." She said shocked.

"Awake? How long was I out?" I asked

"Three days. Oh, here Hodge our tutor told me to give you this when you woke." She handed me a small glass full of liquid. I took one sip and almost gagged. That was disgusting! But I somehow managed to drink the rest of it. I was feeling suddenly better. I smiled at Isabelle.

"Thanks." She smiled in return.

"Your welcome." Right before she went out the door she turned around.

"Oh, I almost forgot. You can go and explore the institute if you want and choose your room to stay in. Oh and I'm going to lend you some clothes. Jace burned them. Maybe later we can go shopping for some clothes that fit you better then mine." I grit my teeth. He burned MY CLOTHES!

"He **BURNT MY CLOTHES!" **I yelled.

"Yeah, he said it was purely precautionary." She rolled her eyes.

"Mhm, lets see how 'purely precautionary' he is once I'm done with him" I growled. Isabelle laughed and shook her head.

"Hey, if I'm not there when you do it, take pictures. Wait in matter of fact, video tape it for me." I grinned.

"Will do Isabelle."

"You can call me Is or Izzy if you want."

"Ok Issa-Izzy." I smiled; I think I'm going to like this Isabelle girl, very very much. She smiled back and strode out of the room. I went to the bathroom to see that she already has her clothes in their. I found a tight shirt and some destroyed black skinny jeans. Not a bad outfit. I took a quick shower and dried my hair before trying the clothes on. To my surprise they fit perfectly. Hm, I'm going to have to thank Izzy later. Once my hair dried I went out of the infirmary to look around. I heard soft piano playing in the background. I followed the melody and found Jace playing piano. I frowned; I had a faint memory of someone else playing the piano in a very similar way. I shrugged off the thought.

"Alec, is that you?" He answered softly. Huh, ok retake. Is this Jace? Jace Wayland known to the clave fore his fighting and jerky attitude?

"No, it's me, Alexis." I replied, stepping out of the shadows.

"Ah now it is my turn to call you sleeping beauty. Who kissed you awake?" Ah, there is the real Jace. I was wondering if I got the wrong person and I was talking to his twin brother. Or I was dragged into an alternate universe. I secretly pulled out my phone to video tape it.

"Nobody, I woke up on my own."

"Well you should have waited a little longer. I could have been the handsome prince." I rolled my eyes and slapped him. Then I slapped him on the other cheek leaving them with very red hand marks.

"What the hell was that for!" He demanded. I smirked.

"The first one for being egotistical. The second one for BURING MY CLOTHES!" I yelled.

"It was-"

"Purely precautionary" I mimicked. I must say I did do a very convincing impersonation. I slapped him again leaving an even bigger red mark.

"Stop doing that!"

"And if I don't?"

"I-I-I will…."

"You will what?" I stared at him with a smug expression. Gotcha. Then I caught him looking at my lips. WTF is wrong with him! Like seriously! I slapped him again before striding out of the room, but then remembering that I said I would take pictures or video tape. I stopped my phone from recording and went right up to him and took pictures. Hah Izzy will laugh her butt off when she see's these!

"Ah, and our sleeping beauty awakes." I turned around and saw Alec. What is it with the Lightwoods and calling me Sleeping Beauty? Seriously! It's getting annoying!

"Yes, and without her princes kiss I might add." I said sarcastically. Like I wanted anyone to kiss me. Alec sensing something happened laughed.

"What did Jace do?"

"Oh, I'll show you" and I pulled out my phone. He laughed when he saw how red Jace's cheeks were. It looked like he had just been booed off the stage with flying tomatoes.

"Hah well you served him right Alexis."

"You're damn right Alec. And you can call me Alex."

"Ok Alex. See you around."

"Yeah, sure, sure. Oh Alec, have you seen Isabelle?"

"Oh yeah, she's in her room. The door to your left that says 'Alec and Jace stay the fuck out of my room or you're going to get it!'" I laughed and walked towards the door. I knocked once and Izzy stepped out.

"Alexis!"

"Hey Is, and you can call me Alex. Btw, I got the video"

"No way! Already!"

"Yup! Here let me show you." I replayed the tape and showed Isabelle the pictures. I sent them to her and Izzy saved the pics on her phone. We laughed and talked about girl stuff and having fun getting to know her. Yup, I defiantly like this girl. There was a knock on the door and behind it was Jace. Wow, stalker.

"What are you now my own personal stalker or something?"

"No, but you wish I was."

"In your dreams. What do you want?"

"Me and Hodge want to talk to you in the library.

"Ok then. Hey Izzy ttyl."

"Bye Alex" Izzy said. I walked with Jace to the library in silence. All that was heard was our footsteps. We finally had entered a library with a huge amount of books. I looked at them in astonishment.

"Hello, you must be Alexis. Jace why didn't you tell me she was a book lover." A huge man with a raven stood on his shoulder. Ah, this must be their tutor, Hodge. Hm…now where have I seen his face before? He seems strangely familiar.

"I might add that we didn't get the chance to talk much about our interests Hodge."Jace replied calmly.

"Ah, well, you have a good point there. Silly me. Now what is your theory Jace about Alexis?"

"Well you see I drew two marks on her arm after I found her. A demon had got her and bit her neck. And here she is perfectly fine. Not to mention she and her friends could see through the glamour and that she killed a demon in Pandemonium."

"You marked her! Jace you know how risky that is!"

"Yes I do but I had my reasons."

"Get to the point Jonathon Christopher." I froze. That was the name of my brother. And Jace I knew was not my brother. I mentally shook my head. Ah, Wayland here thinks he is Jonathon Christopher, my brother. Strange thing is that would be impossible because in order to find or here that name he would have to have been raised by….Oh no. Valentine. My eyes were wide. He was the third experiment.

"Well, I think that Alexis here, may have shadowhunter blood."

**A/N yay! My longest chapter ever! Ok so now that the little break is over I'm going back to school. I will mostly now update on Friday's and the weekends. If I'm real lucky then I may find some time to update during the week but I may not. Hope you enjoyed this long chapter! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Me: I do not own mortal instruments, nor Sonny with a chance from Disney but I do own my favorite I hate Jace Lightwood t-shirt. **

**Jace: Ouch! That hurts. What's with people and wanting to hurt my ego? =(**

**Me: oh stop being such a baby. **

**Jace: :c (pout)**

Chapter 6: Revealed Secret

Clary's Pov

I stood frozen in place. Shoot, shoot, shoot. I'm going to have to reveal my identity sooner than I thought. I cannot tell Hodge and Jace. It is too soon. Quicker than an eye I had put on my glowing necklace. That might at the very least give me some cover up. Jace and Hodge turned around to see my reaction.

"Um…well it's possible. My mom always seemed to try to keep something from me but I highly doubt she would hide something that big. The demon must have been a mistake." I lied smoothly. As I looked back down at my arm I noticed that my mark hiding me as a shadowhunter was fading. Damn, it's just not my day. All my runes were exposed in one second and Jace and his tutor stood shock stricken with wide eyes. Busted. No, scratch that. Busted big time! It was a surprise enough that I had runes but the runes I have nobody has ever seen before. Jace watched as my mark faded away leaving no scar behind. The only recognizable rune on me would be the one for my perfect agility and grace.

"Hehe, um, busted?" I laughed nervously.

"You-You're a shadowhunter!" Hodge exclaimed.

"Yeah now that we got that established it's probably a good idea to tell you who I am. Hi, I'm the black cheetah." I held my hand out to Hodge as my appearance changed. I had long, straight, midnight black hair and the regular shadowhunter clothing. My eyes turned from emerald to a golden yellow of a cat. This is my appearance I have when I am the "black cheetah". This is not my real appearance though. My real appearance is my green eyes and red hair but I can't have anyone recognizing me now can I? Not since Valentine knows of my existence and lucky for me, the clave has no idea that a Clarissa Fairchild/Morgenstern even exists. For all they know Valentine and Jocelyn are both dead along with my brother. After Hodge shacked my hand I turned around to see Jace still in shock. I smirked.

"Ah, surprised to meet the person who beat you at being the number one shadowhunter of our age?" I said smugly.

"No, actually I was thinking about asking you to a match with me. I want to see what everyone is so fussy about with you back in Idris. Apparently you gave the Clave quite a scare as well." Jace amended.

"Alright, but you may want to wear some padding."

"I don't think so. I'd rather experience the pain at full, if you can kick as hard as you can slap." I grinned in anticipation and motioned for Hodge and Jace to come with me to the training room. I gave Hodge my phone to video tape the match. Jace got his seraph blade ready while I had my whip curled around my hand.

"Good luck. You'll need it." Jace said. Oh no he didn't! Oh I was going to lessen how hard I fight but now, it's on!

We started pacing around one another in circles daring the other to make the first move. My seraph blade practically materialized in my hand and I slashed Jace's cheek. His eyes god wide, probably not expecting me to be so fast. Ah, one of the reasons I love having more angel blood then others. He came at me with abnormal speed for a shadowhunter but I blocked with ease. I was faster and he did not like that one bit. I blocked and attacked ever so gracefully, my moves lithely moving from one to another, executing more strength with each movement. I noticed Jace getting tired so I let him slash me with is blade once, only to be healed immediately by my necklace. He slashed going to my blade, I twisted my hand so mine would wrap around his and pushed forward making him drop it and rendering him weaponless. I pointed the seraph blade to his neck. His cheeks flushed more, his breathing very quick and uneven. He still had to my amusement, the mark my hand had left on hi m. "Dead", I muttered before turning to Hodge to stop the video. I grabbed my phone and strode quickly to Isabelle's room feeling Jace's stare drilling holes in my back. I knocked on Isabelle's door, which immediately opened. She gaped at me, clearly not recognizing me.

"Who are you?"

"Jee Izzy, I'm hurt. I really am. I can't believe you don't recognize me, especially after me slapping Jace. Did I mention he still has a red mark on his cheeks." I said with mock hurt.

"Alex? But how…" She questioned.

"Long story. But to cut it short, I'm the black cheetah!" I exclaimed.

"No way!! Omg I heard that you are the MASTER of the whip! I've been dying to go to Idris to see if I could get you to teach me!"

"Yes way! Thanks Is and sure I'd love to teach you! But first I have to go back to my home quickly get some things."

"Ok sure. Do you want me to come with?"

"Nah, I'll be ok. Thanks for the offer though."

"Welcome and kay, see you later." I strode away going to the Institute doors. I saw Jace stand in front of it blocking the exit. Ugh, here we go again.

"Jace, can you please move away from the door." As much as I wanted to argue with him again, I had to go get Simon.

"Where are you going?" He questioned.

"Home."

"What! Why! You can't go back there. There might be more demons around!"

"Hello! Wake up and smell the demon, I can take care of myself!"

"Can I at least come with?"

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Pft, Fine."

"So we're good?"

"Oh, we're so good." I made my way outside and ran to my house. Ah such memories. I stood outside the stairs for my building. Magnus Bane should be walking out in about 3…2…1…Right on que, The High Warlock of Brooklyn comes out the door. He smiled when he saw me.

"Magnus bane. Good to see you."

"I could say the same for you Black Cheetah. If you will excuse me I must get going. I have to go feed my cat." Magnus smiled knowingly. Magnus is one of the only people to know my real identity. He only called me that to keep my cover.

"Of course. Goodbye." Jace stared at me.

"What?"

"Nothing." I knocked on the door. The Faux witch as I call her opened the door.

"Ah, Black cheetah, due come in. To what pleasure do I have of meeting you here?"

"I would like to use your portal if it isn't a problem."

"Ah yes, you may. Please come in."

"I'll just leave my coat with the footmen." Jace sneered.

"You will fall in love with the wrong person Jace Wayland. I would not be the one to make snarky comments." Jace shut his mouth with that. I got to give her props. That's the first time I heard him shut up after someone telling him something. She led us to a door.

"So how, may I ask, did you come to know of the portal?"

"I am a friend of Jocelyn Fray and she had told me of the portal. I want to go to her hiding place to make sure everything is in order."

"Ah, I see." She opened the door and let us go. I was the first to go through, jumping in. I felt myself swirling, and air whoosh by me, making my hair blow in a black veil behind me. I landed perfectly on my toes with more grace to make even a vampire envious. I could not say the same thing for Jace. He came and fell flat on his face landing on mud. I laughed as I video taped that as well. Ah, I had to post this on YouTube. This is comedy gold! He grumbled something that sounded something like "Hurt, Ego and Jerk." I just laughed even more and started walking towards the familiar bookstore. Luke's place. I jumped onto the fence and landed on the other side perfectly, soon followed by Jace. He saw a flash of something in the bushes and before I could so utter a sound we bolted into the shrubs.

"Aha. Got you!"

"Let go of me you pretentious asswhole!" Said a very angry, recognizable voice.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: More secrets, Lies, and Nephilim?

Clary's Pov

"Simon!" I yelled gleefully. I skipped towards him and started fussing with his hair. I had not told him I would do this, to his obvious annoyance.

"Alexis Melissa Anderson! Where were you! And do you really have an Aunt Matilda who has malaria and needs to be nursed back to health!" Simon growled. I frowned.

"Did Luke say that?"

"No, but I see that you couldn't be bothered to at least warn me that you would be shacking up with a dyed blond goth wanna-be. You were gone for 4 days Alex! 4 DAYS! You didn't even bother to call! Luke just said that you were with some relative and that your phone probably didn't get a signal up there! I was worried out of my mind! I thought you might have been dead!" I winced. He was really that mad.

"I am naturally blond, just for the record." Of course, Jace thought it was the best time for his annoying comebacks. Ugh.

"Si, I'm sorry. I did it for a reason and you know why I did it. If it helps, I got what I had first set out to get."

"You mean-"

"Well, I got the first one, as for the other one; well that one is for later." Simon had turned to Jace, and saw a huge frown of confusion wide on his face.

"You didn't-"

"Oh course not." Simon stayed silent for a bit, pondering.

"Well, you do things because you have I reason. I guess I understand. How is Seb doing?"

"Egypt. Problem in the pyramids. Demons everywhere. Seems like everyone is desperate to find it. Even the downworlders." Simon frowned. He nodded his head.

"So Luke know you were hiding in his bushes."

"I don't think he ever said it but I'm pretty sure he does not take a liking to random teenagers hiding in his shrubbery."

"You're not some random teenager. He knows you. Come on, let's go inside."

The back door was locked for some unfathomable reason. Huh, Luke always keeps his door unlocked, maybe…Uh oh. The Circle is trying to rise once more. I went inside and went straight to the room where he kept his weapons and where my clothes were. As much as I thank Izzy for lending me her clothes I doubt she has anything else in my size. I went to the bathroom, not before pocketing some seraph blades, chakrams and daggers. Jace looked at me funny. I shrugged. Sure I got custom made weapons with a black cheetah but hey, a shadowhunter can never have too many weapons can they? I closed the bathroom door and changed into scoop off the shoulder black shirt and some purple majorly ripped skinnies. The jeans had rips starting from the side of the leg going to the other side leaving a rip in a half oval kind of shape. The rips continued like that and stopped about 2 inches from my foot. These are my favorite skinny jeans. They were the easiest to fight in if I got into a fight. I put on black chuck taylors only because I would be walking and I might want to run. Sure I can run in heels but they slow me down. Not only do my taylors let me run full speed but I had covered them with gold and silver. Just in case I wanted to give a certain demon or downworlder a good kick. You can never be too prepared. I came outside to see Jace and Simon talking to each other about the weapons. Jace was holding what appeared to be a ninja star. Every shadowhunter knew that a ninja star was really a sign of the angel and heaven. The star was 5 pointed star with a blade on each side. It acted like a boomerang. You throw it and it keeps going until it hits its destined target and once hit, it returns on your outstretched palm. I already had a few of those but hey, Luke had what, 5 boxes of weapons. There's got to be a box more angel stars as Nephilim call them. I pulled down one box and bulls eye. Found them. I grinned in triumph as I brought the box down. Simon and Jace finally took notice and came over to the box with wide eyes.

"Damn, Luke sure has a lot of angel stars."

"Yeah, come on I don't think Luke would mind. Let's grab a few." We all grabbed two and as Jace was about to protest about Simon being mundane I cut him off.

"What do you think you're doing-"

"He knows how to use a weapon. He is going to need protection. He should be fine. I mean do you really think he is mundane. Come on Jace. Get real." Jace confused turned to look at Simon, for real this time. His mouth opened in a wide "O" shape. Simon smirked as his clothes turned camouflage green. Yes, you guessed it. Simon is one of the fair folk. Well, not really I guess you could say. Simon was human but was given gifts by the fair folk. For what reasons, lies unknown. Do not question the faeries, for they are wise and as cunning as snakes. Simon got all their abilities. Their cunning, their grace, their appearance. It was later that he found he still had human abilities. He was able to hide his appearance, and his grace making him seem human. Boy do I keep some company huh?

"Fair folk!" Jace whispered.

"That is only half correct Jace. I am part faerie, but I still have human in me. As for the demon part it is very little. The angel blood and human blood are more dominant then the demon, but it is still there. You should not worry though. I am perfectly safe to be around. As for the feelings, of course I have them. Like I said, human and angel blood are the most dominant for me." His eyes were deep and knowing, his voice musical and wise. Right then we heard footsteps and loud blabber. Luke's home. I pulled them behind a desk and made a screen so we could see them but they could not see us.

"Ah Luke how are you. It's been a long time."Said a gruff voice.

"Yes it has. Although I do not think that you have come to make small talk." Luke replied impolitely.

"Ah, still like to get right to the point I see Lucian Graymark. I would say you haven't changed but it is apparent you change all the time." As the three men came into view I felt myself and Jace go rigid. I know these men. Blackwell and Pangborn.

"Let's get to why you are here. I don't have the mortal cup and I don't plan on seeking it. We all know Valentine will kill anyone and anything who gets in his way and I plan being far out of his path when he does."

"Ah, I see you have grown a fear for your own skin Lucian. This is not the only reason we have come. Where is the girl?" Pangborn's voice rang through the small room. I shivered. I was right; he was already looking for his 'beloved' long lost daughter.

"What girl? I don't know who you speak of." Luke's voice was firm and final.

"Do not speak lies Graymark. Me and Pangborn know well enough that bitch had a daughter." Blackwell growled.

"I had thought you were talking about a child of mine. Yes, Jocelyn had a daughter. Clarissa. If you are hinting that I know her whereabouts then I am sorry to disappoint. She is probably dead by now. She has never believed in demons. I could care less about Jocelyn and her daughter" Luke's voice has never sounded so cold. I knew he was lying but I couldn't help but feel some pain in his disapproving done.

"You do know we would trade her for the cup. In an instant. Safe to your door." Pangborn said. Valentine must be desperate. He would never trade my mother away, unless he was lying.

"I am not interested. I think it is time for you to go." Luke replied curtly. He headed to the door with both men flanking behind him. This, Simon did know. Luke however I could not say the same. I had not told him at all that I knew about the shadowhunter world and neither did my mother. We felt it was the best to keep him more safe, knowing that him once being Valentine's _parabati_, then turned into a lycanthrope and to find out that he and his wife had planned his death during the Uprising already put him high on Valentine's list of people to kill. I sighed, his words had hurt me. I saw Jace looking at their retreating forms with the longing to shove a dagger in their necks.

"Well, that was an unexpected betrayal now was it." Jace muttered bitterly. I nodded my head.

"We, We should go back to the institute." Jace got up from his squatting position and went over to the screen door. Noticing no one had made a move to follow him he gave them a questioning look.

"The door is this was guys." Jace pointed out.

"Who said anything about walking?" Simon gestured Jace over. I pulled my necklace off as it turned from an angel into my stele. I drew a portal with my stele, and jumped in. Simon followed and so did Jace. I turned around and closed it. We found ourselves standing outside the institute doors. As I came up to the door it immediately opened for me. Jace followed. Simon stood outside.

"You do know Simon that you are not a vampire. You can come in and unlike the fair folk you do have human blood. And as for the demon's not allowed the demon blood is not dominant, thus allowing you inside." Oof, what a mouth full. Simon nodded but did not come inside. I raised my eyebrows suggestively, he nodded in response. I sighed out loud. He probably has to go home, considering he is acting as a mundie. I waved to him and closed the institute door. I walked towards my room. I think I will go to the training room, after all. I saw Izzy already their practicing her whip. After giving her some pointers she was holding the whip with more confidence and much more skill. I decided to play darts with the angel star, hitting the bull's eye every time. As I was practicing without weapons the door was suddenly thrust open. There standing with a worried expression was none other then Sebastian Verlac.

"Purple coconuts and pickles coated with wings and sugar?" I asked, a bit of amusement coloring my voice.

"The walrus sings at midnight with evil chocolate strawberry overlord." He replied. Yup, that's defiantly Sebastian.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N sorry I havn't updated in so long. I've been busy this week and I had a lot of long term prodjects and homework due. Yay! 31 reviews! I thank thou times a million for reviewing. (lol) Well heres an update. Includes Clary, Sebastian and of course Jace! I don't own Get in line by kasha or Mortal Instruments, blah blah blah. Haha, that reminds me of blah blah blah by kasha, ANYWAYS, im ranting, back to the story! =) Enjoy. **

Chapter 9: Get In Line

Clary's pov

I was walking with Sebastian when I bumped into Jace. His eyebrows scrunched together when he took in Sebastian and Me walking quite close together.

"Well aren't you going to introduce us Cl-Lexi?" Sebastian slipped. I hit his elbow, dang idiot almost revealed my identity! I looked into his hurt eyes and imidiatly forgave him. Who could have stayed mad at him. Certainly not me. Sigh, I am whipped and im not proud of it.

"Sebastian, this is Jace. Jace this is Sebastian." Jace only nodded curtly before stiffly going the other way after glaring at Sebastian with hatred. Huh, what is up with him. He is acting very strange lately. Im starting to get worried. Maybe he's sick or- Whoa, whoa whoa! Back up a second. Did I just say I am worried. Worried about Jace who could care less about me? This is wrong very wrong! Why am I thinking about jace, when I should be thinking about the gorgeous boy next to me! I noticed Sebastian looking down at me with a worried expression shaking my shoulders lightly. Damn, sometimes I wished Seb wasn't so observant.

"Clary, Clary! Whats wrong." I looked around to find us completely alone. Ok, good. I don't want anyone to know my name isn't Alexis.

"Um, nothing. Just blanked out, nothing to worry 'bout Seb. Sorry." He sighed in relief.

"Well Seb, why don't you explore the institute a bit and find a room." I suggested. I noticed he was staring at me with the most caring eyes I've ever seen. I think I sighed longingly outloud because his lips twitched upwards into a small cocky smile. That's when he lent closer to me. My breathing sped up and I swear my heart was about to pound its way out of my chest. His lips gently met mine lovingly. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingers twisting his silky hair. He wrapped his arms around my waist. We finally broke apart to breath. I was shocked. I never knew that Sebastian about me this way. I was happy ecstatic to be more accurate. Sebastian smiled shyly before brushing my cheek with the back of his hand and striding away, leaving me flabbergasted in the dilapidated corridor. (**A/N hah I just love the words dilapidated and flabbergasted =P lol) **I wondered aimlessly through the Institute until I found a doorway that led to a greenhouse. I went inside and watched the flowers as I thought. I had never been kissed in such a loving way. Truth to be told, that was my first kiss ever. It was everything I imagined it would be and more. I sighed dreamily, not noticing someone elses presence in the room.

"Whatcha doin Red?" Jace? When did he get here?

"How long where you standing there?"

"About 10 minutes. Do you know what time it is?" I frowned in confusion and looked at the clock above this flower. Midnight. Crap, I didn't notice I was here for so long.

"Oh, well I guess I should be getting to bed." I stood up to go to my room but Jace took my arm and sat me down right in the place I was before.

"What is it?"

"Just look." He pointed at a silver flower bulb that I sat in front of. It bloomed into a beautiful flower. I gasped. Wow, its so, amazing. It's the prettiest flower I have ever seen.

"Does it bloom everynight? Its beautiful," I practically gushed.

"Only at midnight. Its alright I guess, although it has nothing compared to the beauty you have." I froze in shock. Di-Did he just call me beautiful? I looked at him to see him staring right at me, his expression identical of the one that Sebastian wore earlier. He started to lean towards me and kissed my lips gently. My arms of their own accord found their way to his hair as his wound around my waist. It was just as gentle and passionate as the one Sebastian had given me. I was so confused but I did not pull away. He broke the kiss to get some air and just like my beloved friend stroked my cheek before leaving me alone, flabbergasted (**A/N god just love that word lol!) **for the second time today. I went to my room in a trance-like state and soon fell asleep dreaming about the two guys. The next morning I found a very kind Jace and Sebastian. Both were asking me If I wanted to go out to get lunch but I said that I had to give a report about the progress here to the clave, which was a lie. Both were calling my phone constantly and trying to get me alone. I finally just sat down in my bedroom and plugged my earphones into my phone. I scrolled down my songs until I found one that fit my situation perfectly. I put the song on replay. Get in Line by Kesha.

Oh, oh, oh, oh. (X 5 times)

Oh, boy, it's kinda plain to see  
you got a crush on me  
hat to be bringin you down.  
but i'm more than a flossy girl,  
more like a string of pearls.  
so boy you better come down..

cuz i got 10 on my left tryna get me at the disco  
20 on my right tryna take me to a rock show  
and 30 in the back tryin harder, and the list goes on and on  
goes on and on

cuz you be blowin me up on the celly phone  
tryna get a little love, tryna get me alone.  
but if you wanna get a piece of this heart of mine  
boy stop; get in line.  
theres alotta pretty boys walking down the block  
don't be wastin my time with your crazy talk.  
but if you wanna get a piece of this heart of mine  
boy stop; get in line. get in line.

girls, you know the way boys are.  
like out of tune guitars  
whenever we shut them down.  
they cry each and every time,  
pushing the same old lies won't keep us comin around.

cuz i got 10 on my left tryna get me at the disco  
20 on my right tryna take me to a rock show  
and 30 in the back tryin harder, and the list goes on and on  
goes on and on

cuz you be blowin me up on the celly phone tryna get a little love, tryna get me alone.  
but if you wanna get a piece of this heart of mine  
boy stop; get in line.  
theres alotta pretty boys walking down the block don't be wastin my time with your crazy talk.  
but if you wanna get a piece of this heart of mine  
boy stop; get in line. get in line.

so all the fellas line it up, let's see what you got  
me and my ladies will decide: do you got what we want?  
boy, you better be ready if you get to the front.  
you're gettin only one chance to win my love.

you be blowin me up, oh.  
tryna get a little love, oh.

but if you wanna get a piece of this heart of mine  
boy stop; get in line.  
got a line here boy, around the block  
don't be wastin my time with your crazy talk.  
but if you wanna get a piece of this heart of mine  
boy stop; get in line. get in line.  
get in line. get in line.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N sorry I havn't updated in so long. I've been busy this week and I had a lot of long term prodjects and homework due. Yay! 31 reviews! I thank thou times a million for reviewing. (lol) Well heres an update. Includes Clary, Sebastian and of course Jace! I don't own Get in line by Kesha or Mortal Instruments, blah blah blah. Haha, that reminds me of blah blah blah by Kesha, ANYWAYS, im ranting, back to the story! =) Enjoy. **

Chapter 9: Get In Line

Clary's pov

I was walking with Sebastian when I bumped into Jace. His eyebrows scrunched together when he took in Sebastian and Me walking quite close together.

"Well aren't you going to introduce us Cl-Lexi?" Sebastian slipped. I hit his elbow, dang idiot almost revealed my identity! I looked into his hurt eyes and imidiatly forgave him. Who could have stayed mad at him. Certainly not me. Sigh, I am whipped and im not proud of it.

"Sebastian, this is Jace. Jace this is Sebastian." Jace only nodded curtly before stiffly going the other way after glaring at Sebastian with hatred. Huh, what is up with him. He is acting very strange lately. Im starting to get worried. Maybe he's sick or- Whoa, whoa whoa! Back up a second. Did I just say I am worried. Worried about Jace who could care less about me? This is wrong very wrong! Why am I thinking about jace, when I should be thinking about the gorgeous boy next to me! I noticed Sebastian looking down at me with a worried expression shaking my shoulders lightly. Damn, sometimes I wished Seb wasn't so observant.

"Clary, Clary! Whats wrong." I looked around to find us completely alone. Ok, good. I don't want anyone to know my name isn't Alexis.

"Um, nothing. Just blanked out, nothing to worry 'bout Seb. Sorry." He sighed in relief.

"Well Seb, why don't you explore the institute a bit and find a room." I suggested. I noticed he was staring at me with the most caring eyes I've ever seen. I think I sighed longingly outloud because his lips twitched upwards into a small cocky smile. That's when he lent closer to me. My breathing sped up and I swear my heart was about to pound its way out of my chest. His lips gently met mine lovingly. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingers twisting his silky hair. He wrapped his arms around my waist. We finally broke apart to breath. I was shocked. I never knew that Sebastian about me this way. I was happy ecstatic to be more accurate. Sebastian smiled shyly before brushing my cheek with the back of his hand and striding away, leaving me flabbergasted in the dilapidated corridor. (**A/N hah I just love the words dilapidated and flabbergasted =P lol) **I wondered aimlessly through the Institute until I found a doorway that led to a greenhouse. I went inside and watched the flowers as I thought. I had never been kissed in such a loving way. Truth to be told, that was my first kiss ever. It was everything I imagined it would be and more. I sighed dreamily, not noticing someone elses presence in the room.

"Whatcha doin Red?" Jace? When did he get here?

"How long where you standing there?"

"About 10 minutes. Do you know what time it is?" I frowned in confusion and looked at the clock above this flower. Midnight. Crap, I didn't notice I was here for so long.

"Oh, well I guess I should be getting to bed." I stood up to go to my room but Jace took my arm and sat me down right in the place I was before.

"What is it?"

"Just look." He pointed at a silver flower bulb that I sat in front of. It bloomed into a beautiful flower. I gasped. Wow, its so, amazing. It's the prettiest flower I have ever seen.

"Does it bloom everynight? Its beautiful," I practically gushed.

"Only at midnight. Its alright I guess, although it has nothing compared to the beauty you have." I froze in shock. Di-Did he just call me beautiful? I looked at him to see him staring right at me, his expression identical of the one that Sebastian wore earlier. He started to lean towards me and kissed my lips gently. My arms of their own accord found their way to his hair as his wound around my waist. It was just as gentle and passionate as the one Sebastian had given me. I was so confused but I did not pull away. He broke the kiss to get some air and just like my beloved friend stroked my cheek before leaving me alone, flabbergasted (**A/N god just love that word lol!) **for the second time today. I went to my room in a trance-like state and soon fell asleep dreaming about the two guys. The next morning I found a very kind Jace and Sebastian. Both were asking me If I wanted to go out to get lunch but I said that I had to give a report about the progress here to the clave, which was a lie. Both were calling my phone constantly and trying to get me alone. I finally just sat down in my bedroom and plugged my earphones into my phone. I scrolled down my songs until I found one that fit my situation perfectly. I put the song on replay. Get in Line by Kesha.

Oh, oh, oh, oh. (X 5 times)

Oh, boy, it's kinda plain to see  
you got a crush on me  
hat to be bringin you down.  
but i'm more than a flossy girl,  
more like a string of pearls.  
so boy you better come down..

cuz i got 10 on my left tryna get me at the disco  
20 on my right tryna take me to a rock show  
and 30 in the back tryin harder, and the list goes on and on  
goes on and on

cuz you be blowin me up on the celly phone  
tryna get a little love, tryna get me alone.  
but if you wanna get a piece of this heart of mine  
boy stop; get in line.  
theres alotta pretty boys walking down the block  
don't be wastin my time with your crazy talk.  
but if you wanna get a piece of this heart of mine  
boy stop; get in line. get in line.

girls, you know the way boys are.  
like out of tune guitars  
whenever we shut them down.  
they cry each and every time,  
pushing the same old lies won't keep us comin around.

cuz i got 10 on my left tryna get me at the disco  
20 on my right tryna take me to a rock show  
and 30 in the back tryin harder, and the list goes on and on  
goes on and on

cuz you be blowin me up on the celly phone tryna get a little love, tryna get me alone.  
but if you wanna get a piece of this heart of mine  
boy stop; get in line.  
theres alotta pretty boys walking down the block don't be wastin my time with your crazy talk.  
but if you wanna get a piece of this heart of mine  
boy stop; get in line. get in line.

so all the fellas line it up, let's see what you got  
me and my ladies will decide: do you got what we want?  
boy, you better be ready if you get to the front.  
you're gettin only one chance to win my love.

you be blowin me up, oh.  
tryna get a little love, oh.

but if you wanna get a piece of this heart of mine  
boy stop; get in line.  
got a line here boy, around the block  
don't be wastin my time with your crazy talk.  
but if you wanna get a piece of this heart of mine  
boy stop; get in line. get in line.  
get in line. get in line.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say the obvious? The only thing I do own is the Angelic instruments =)**

Chapter 10: The Angelic Instruments?

Clary's Pov

I had avoided another "lunch date" with Jace and Sebastian. I wonder when they will finally realize I am trying to stay away from them as much as possible. I need to think this over, I can't just say yes to both of them, it would be leading one or the other on in the end and I don't want to hurt them. I walked to Izzy's room; I haven't talked to her for the past couple of days. I did see her in the training room some times and she has visibly improved with the whip. I knocked on her door once before she opened it.

"Hey Alex, what's up?"

"Two words. Boy trouble." Izzy, like any other girl immediately asked me to tell her what was wrong.

"Well, Sebastian and Jace-"

"This is not good I'm guessing."

"Not at all. Anyways it's just that, a couple of days ago, when Sebastian came to the institute, well, they-"

"The point Alex."

"Right. Ok, both of them kissed me that day."

"Wow! Really? That isn't that bad I mean unless they are bad kissers, b-"

"No, they aren't its just; they have been asking me out to eat lunch and other stuff constantly. Both of them. I'm just really confused about my feelings right now."

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm not much help. Maybe taking a walk in Central Park or something will help you clear your head."

"Thanks Is. I'll talk to you later."

"Kay, hope you clear this boy trouble soon."

I took Is's advice and went through a walk in Central Park. That really did help me calm down and think about was happening right now. I decided that I will only treat them like friends until I decide who I really have more feelings for. I saw an empty bench and found it strange that no one had gone too sat there. I got closer and saw that it was glamoured to look like a bench. Huh, that's strange. I removed the glamour and saw a secret tunnel. I put the point of my stele to the rune, opening the tunnel. I jumped inside and walked what seemed to be cave walls. When the tunnel came into an end I saw there was a golden chest, glowing with a strange whitish light. I put my hand on the large chest and it immediately opened. I found a cup, sword and I found a miniaturized lake. Hmm….ok the mini lake is weird. How the fuck do you make a lake miniaturized without drying it out! I've been trying to do that for years! Hmmm….a cup, sword and "glass", now where have I heard that before? Oh! Mortal instruments! Huh, well these aren't the Mortal Instruments. Something happened as I put my hand on the 'angelic cup'.

_The origin of the Angelic Instruments:_

_The angelic instruments, are like the mortal instruments only these can do good instead of bad and can destroy the mortal instruments. Unlike the mortal instruments, made by Raziel, the angelic instruments were made by his brother Ithuriel. These weapons are much safer, binding angels to favors and can only be used by one person. If any other person tries to use it, nothing will happen. The one who finds these weapons will be the shadowhunter who will bring peace between nephilim and downworlders. _

I let go of the cup in a gasp. This is it! I can destroy my father's plans with this! I am the guardian of these weapons now; I'm guessing I will have to put a shrinking rune to add them to my necklace for safe keeping. I have to keep this a secret. I can't tell anyone what I found. Not even Sebastian, or Izzy, or Jace. I might be able to tell Magnus but-Oh! I glanced at the chest to see it had shrunken the perfect size for my necklace. I opened the tiny chest to see the weapons are now about the size of my pinky fingernail. Lol! Tiny weapons, haha. Hm...I'm going to need to get used to these. I drew a portal and went through the door to the institute. I ignored Jace and Sebastian's hello's and went straight to my room to change into demon hunting clothes. Time to visit Magnus Bane. I was about to open the institute doors-Oh Shit!!!

**A/N sorry, not my best writing when explaining/finding the "angelic instruments". Got stuck on how to write it. Hope you enjoyed it and sorry for the short chapters again. Btw, if you're a Twilight fan check out my new story, Mythical Creatures C.S.I. Pwease, it would make me and this random dancing monkey vewy happy. Lol!**

**Random dancing monkey: Yes it would!**

**Me: O.o your not supposed to be able to talk. WTFH! O.o**

**Random monkey: oh riiight! Oooh oooh, aah aaah, monkey noises. **

**Me: ooookaayyyy, anyways, see that green button! Click on it! It is the way to the Mortal Instruments! Ok, im lying but it will make me happy! Lol. **


	11. Author's Note

**A/N Hey readers. Sorry I havnt updated in like fooooreverrr. Science fair got me busy and my partner made it even harder. X-(. Oh, not to mention my internet is screwed up and it keeps shutting down on me. . I will be updating both my stories soon. And I will possibly make two other stories. ;). One for twilight and the other for mortal instruments. Hehe, im taking on alooot! Four stories to be exact! Lol. **


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N Chapter 11!! Lol, anyways yall know I don't own anything but my characters I decide to add and the angelic instruments. Credits to all my reviewers, Cassandra Clare, and people from Wizards of Waverly Place.**

Chapter 11: Werewolves and Bad weather.

Clary's Pov

_Time to visit Magnus Bane. I was about to open the institute doors-Oh Shit! _Werewolves, a whole pack I think, were outside the institute doors. That's when my rune faltered and showed my red hair and green eyes for a second, just a second, but it was a second to much. They recognized me. Most importantly, the pack leader did.

"Clarissa Fray," growled Luke. Triple shitapaluza. I started making signs, making X's and cutting my throat telling him not to say my name.

"You mean Alexis right Luke," I looked him in the eye and nodded my head.

"Sorry, you're right Alex." Phew, close one.

"I'm guessing you want to talk…"

"Oh hell yes I am! Why didn't you call me young lady! And how do you know you're a shadowhunter and-"

"A-hem, Luke, you know I love ya, but can we really have this conversation some where else?"

"Alright. Oh, and these werewolves are my pack."

"I know." Luke raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, wha-"Quadruple Jace and Sebastian. Ya know, after this I'm having one long talk with them about timing.

"Downworlders," they hissed in distaste.

"Nephilim," the pack growled in return. Both Jace and Sebastian took out silver seraph blades- Whoa, Whoa wait! Since when did they get SILVER seraph blades and not give me one! Oh they are in troooooouble! Oh, right. Trouble, got it. The pack was in defense stances. Not good.

"Stop it STOP IT! You are going to stop fighting before and LISTEN TO ME! As for the consequences if you **don't,** I think I would find it rather unpleasant having your own earthquake or thunder storm. And if you guys don't like that, you should start kissing goodbye to life!" They all had scared faces and sat down immediately. Ah, its fun to scare people like that. Okie dockie, back to business.

"Ok, Luke I think we can go- I know the perfect place! Let's go Luke." I strode away from the institute with Luke in tow when a certain Goldilocks made it apparent he was to busy drooling and not listening to the consequences.

"Alex! You can't just go by yourself with a **downworlder!"** Oh, no he didn't! I snapped my fingers and created his own personal thunder, lightning and rain storm.

"Hey Jace, wanna know the weather for goldilocks? Chilly, with a 100% chance of rain, and thunder!" I heard Sebastian snickering. Oh, so he thinks it's funny. I clicked my fingers and Sebastian has his own storm too. Hah-this is hilarious! I transported Luke to where I had found the angelic instruments. Apparently one of the passageways leads to a meadow. All colors of the rainbow where in the meadow, from white to green and blue to black. I took out a Lindel Truffel chocolate and popped it into my mouth. Luke raised his eyebrow. I shrugged. Hey, just because I'm a shadowhunter, doesn't mean I can't be up to date with mundane things. Besides, these chocolates are Ah-Mazing!

"Well Luke it all started when I was twelve." He nodded as I told my tale and frowned a couple of times, and growled when I mentioned Valentine. I knew all along he was a werewolf. I mean, duh, what kind of shadowhunter who knows Valentine, doesn't know Lucian, Valentine's once, right hand man. I told him everything except for the potion my mom took, what I know about what is going to happen in the future and of course I kept my mouth shut about the angelic instruments. A silence followed right after I fell quiet, already finished with telling my tale. He seemed to be taking in all of the information, I don't blame him. It was a long story after all.

"What a tale Clary. What a tale." I nodded in agreement.

"I know. Well at least now you know the truth. We didn't tell you so you could be safe from Valentine. Well, safer." Luke chuckled.

"Safer or not, it still doesn't remove me from Valentine's most wanted dead list."

"Yeah, I know." A comfortable silence formed around us again. We sat side by side, like companions. I wondered what Jonathon and Valentine were up to. Knowing them, probably nothing good. I would make a rune to show me them but, then again I'd rather 'Mr. Big Bad Wolf' not have a heart attack. Sure, he knew I had strange runes, but he didn't comment about them. I felt my phone vibrate right then. Live your life started playing. Ah, Magnus.

"Yes Magnus?"

"Turn on the TV, or go to the weather channel on your phone. You gotta see it!"

"Ok then. Bye."

"Goodbye." I turned my phone to the weather channel. Some lady was talking. What was so important that I had to see the weather?

"Sunny days and clear skies for the rest of the week for all of New York. All but for two boys, found outside of a dilapidated church. The scientists are puzzled at the conundrum the two boys are in. They appear to have their own thunder storm." Then a picture of Sebastian and Jace was shown. Luke, having seen both, laughed out loud. Hey, isn't one of those boys, Sebastian, one of the two guy friends you hang out with?" He snickered.

"Yup. Hah, gotta love Magnus! They will probably be video taped and become the next big YouTube comedy! Just look at their faces!" I exclaimed. I shook my head at the ignorance of the mundanes.

"Well Luke, we should get going. We don't want to anyone to kill each other."

"Ah, good point. Let's go." I transported us back. Well, seems like my visit to Magnus Bane and Madam Dorthea **(A/N is that her name? I don't remember it. Sorry if it's a different name.) **is going to have to be tomorrow. I think I'm going to visit Pandemonium, and talk to the fellow shadowhunters there. Once I dropped off Luke, I changed my appearance back to the straight black hair and yellow, cat like eyes. My clothes changed into my favorite white skinny jeans and my off the shoulder green shirt. I put on a black leather jacket over it and put my boots on. An emerald green sparkly beret contrasted amazingly with my black hair and left my yellow eyes shining. As I approached the front I met the eyes of jealous girls and drooling boys. Typical reaction. I saw some shadowhunters and nodded with my head to follow me to the front. They smiled and we entered the club. I took time to study them. The boy had dark blue hair with hazel eyes and the girl had bronze hair with green eyes.

"Hi, my name is Marylissa and my brother's name is Brandon. We're the William's family from the England Institute." The girl introduced with a pronounced English accent.

"Hello, as my sister pointed out my name is Brandon William. Who might you be?" He asked politely. Oh, English accent, totally to die for!

"Well I'm known as the Black Cheetah in the nephilim world, and Love the name Marylissa! Oh, and Brandon, the whole English accent thing, girls see right through it." I replied out loud. "No they don't" I sighed quietly, and then smiled.

"Oh my! You are the black cheetah! Wow, you are the best shadowhunter in our age," exclaimed Marylissa.

"Excuse my sister. She has been known to sometimes forget her manners."

"Oh, come on loosen up Brandy. Lissa was just amazed it was me. There is nothing to forgive." Marylissa snickered as I said Brandy. My guess is he does not have a very big liking to the name.

"Thank you! Someone who finally understands my pain! I have been trying for decades to make him not be so uptight!" I giggled, which seemed to make Brandon virtually faint. Hah, now that is cute.

"Ya know what. I think I'm going to like you Marylissa. I know this girl, her name is Isabelle Lightwood, and she seems like someone you will get along with as well! As for **Brandy **I think you will get along best with Sebastian Verlac and Alec Lightwood. Jace Wayland doesn't seem like the kind of person you would like to be around. Talk about a total asshat."

"Oh my gosh! Does that mean that you and Jace have broken up?" Squealed Lissa. Yup, I'm totally gonna get along with her.

"What? Broke up? We never have gone out." I corrected.

"Really? Word out in the shadowhunting world is that, according to Jace, you both were together." Marylissa explained. **He said what! Oh if he thinks the thunderstorm was harsh just wait until I get my hands on him he's going to wish he was dead!**

"Ugh, that little lying bastard! We never were together! He is such a jerk sometimes. Anyways, off the topic of Goldilocks, do you guys have a place to stay? If not you can stay at the institute here. We have plenty of room. Like, seriously, we have like…somewhere around…eh, 200 extra rooms." Brandon raised one eyebrow.

"Ok, so I was exaggerating a little bit. My point is, we have plenty of room, trust me. And you guys can see the 'black cheetah' in action, kicking Wayland's butt." Marylissa exchanged a glance with Brandon, who nodded.

"Sure! We'd love to stay there! As for the butt kicking, Oh, I'd like to see that! I heard so many stories about Jace being a player I think it's about time he got his ass handed to him." Marylissa said. I grinned in response.

"Oh, that reminds me. I have some vids of him being beaten up by me on my phone!" I played the videos and saw, Brandon especially, laughing at the pain clearly in Wayland's face. After I showed them the videos, I posted them on YouTube for the whole world to see. Life is good. I opened the doors to the institute to find a worried Sebastian and a pissed off Jace (who was in an inflatable pool because his storm was still going and seb's I stopped a long time ago.) waiting for my arrival. Both of their eyes went immediately to me then turned to glare at Brandon. Oh, come on! You gotta be kidding me! Marylissa raised a brow at my annoyed and pained expression. I mouthed later.

"Lissa, I'll meet you in my room, which is upstairs and the last door on the left, the one that says 'Black Cheetah.' There's two rooms next to mine that are available. You and your brother are welcome to use those rooms or you can explore and find another room that you find more to your liking."

"Thank you Black Cheetah. That is most kind of you." Brandon replied. I sighed, the British accent is cute but the guys gotta loosen up!

"Your welcome and both of you may call me Alexis or Alex for short. Oh and, Brandy, can you please do me a favor?"

"Of course Blac-Alexis."

"Can you please, oh I don't know, loosen up! Live a little! Act your own age, and let go. Trust me, you will feel so much more free."

"Of cours-I mean, Ya sure." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestingly and then smiled a little. I giggled at his attempt. Well it's a start. I turned to Seb and Goldilocks.

"Sebbie, Goldie, can I talk to you guys in private?" Both scowled in the use of their nicknames.

"Lol, well I see that you are fond of making nicknames Alex. Talk to ya later." And with that Lissa and Brandy left the room. I turned and walked to the kitchen. I looked at both of them and gave a stern look before my face softened as I took a seat.

"Look guys, I need time to think about it. Both of you kissed me (they both turned to glare at each other) and its not helping that you are pushing me. Jace, right now I think of you as a brother and Sebbie, you always have been my best friend. And I'd prefer you not kill each other and any other boy I meet and/or I become friends with. (they both opened their mouths to say something) Don't say Alec, because he doesn't count. We all know he's gay and that is not fair for my situation." I looked at them with pleading eyes and both unwillingly agreed. I smiled. Well that's one thing taken care of. Now for Jace. I had a plan. Sebastian left to his room, sulking a little as he walked away. I caught Jace before he left.

"Hey Jace. I need to talk to you." I grinned evilly and saw his face turn scared. He knew what was coming.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Nerdy Shadowhunters, High Warlocks and Zomblanginanians

Clary's Pov

I came out of the kitchen with an amused, satisfied expression. Now I just needed someone to see Jace and my plan will be complete. As if on cue, Isabelle came up to me and saw a very strange shadowhunter. The shadowhunter had crappy looking, messed up **red **hair, huge, square lens glasses, and had his shirt tucked in his pants with a strap going up to his shoulders. Not to mention the shadowhunter had a whole bunch of freckles and a sickly pale face. You can't get any less attractive then that! Do you guys still need some more hints? Ok, here it is. Goldilocks! Wink, Wink.

"Hey Alex, whose the nerd," Isabelle asked much to Jace's annoyance. I burst into hysterics, clutching my sides and rolling on the floor like a crazed, mental person. Isabelle looked confused and Jace gave me a death glare. Oh, which reminds me! He doesn't know what I did to him; he has yet to look in the mirror. Muwahaha! I am an evil genius!

"Alexis Anderson, what, may I ask, did you do this time?" Simon's here. Oppsies, I guess I said that out loud. I grinned sheepishly.

"What ever do you mean Slimmy Slimmy Simmy," I replied innocently.

"Why did you laugh and call yourself an evil genius?"

"Well, remember when I made you look like a nerd for an entire month?"

"Ye-You didn't!," he exclaimed.

"Ok, I didn't."

"Who was the victim this time?"

"Oh, you say it like I just committed murder!"

"You committed murder to this person's social status! Not to mention they are going to have to be like that for a month and can't do anything about it!" I laughed.

"Ok, as much as I like hearing this conversation, can you please tell me who the nerd is Alex?" Questioned Isabelle. Hehe, and for the big unveiling!

"Ahem-I'd think that you would know me Izzy! I am, your only god of a brother anyways." Answers Jace, in a nasily and nerdily voice, who has oh so impeccable timing!

"Jace is that you!" Isabelle's eyes bugged out of her head before she crashed on the ground laughing like I had originally done. Sebastian, who had just come from the shadows, had heard the whole conversation, and smirked. He walked up to Jace and gave him a mirror. Jace turned his head down to admire his reflection-

Then came a sudden sound of a hurt manatee. I tried to keep my face straight.

"Is there something wrong Goldilocks-I mean Pippi?"

"My face!!! What happened to my face! –Censored-!#$%&$%^^$!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Damn, someone has a potty mouth.

"Who let a drunken sailor in the Institute?" Asked Maryilyssa. And out come the Englanders.

"Sorry to bother, but we heard an injured manatee." Ah, Brandy is improving. At the pace of a snail, but he's improving non the less!

"It can't be! This must be a nightmare! Jace Wayland, Hunkiest shadowhunter in existence is NOT who is looking at this mirror! This mirror is cursed! It can't be how I look like! Something's wrong with the lighting! "Sebastian plucked out a red hair from Jace's head and showed him it.

"Sorry dude, not a dream." He grinned wickedly as Jace continued to surprise us with his vivid and colorful vocabulary before curling up into a ball holding himself, whimpering for his imaginary mango. Whoa! Wait! *grabs a remote and paused and rewinds time* did he just say he has an **imaginary mango?!** LMFAO!!! Ok, someone needs some mental help. Or, help from a very unhelpful High warlock of Brooklyn who gives you no charge at all for telling you the obvious! I think I'll go with the second choice. XP I looked back at Jace. Is, is he **sucking his thumb?!** Just then Alec came out with a baby pacifier and put it in Jace's mouth, which seemed to knock him out. Wow! This situation deserves a

"Wham bam bi polar man!" and a

"Wowza's he sure can turn on the water works."

"Alex, who was that ner-Eh, special person?" Questioned Brandon.

"That, my friend Brandy, is Jace Wayland."

"Um, aren't you guys supposed to be payed to babysit," asked Brandy. Everyone burst into laughter. Sebastian patted his back.

"I think I'm gonna like you man."

"Me too," agreed Simon.

"Well, he's family, I don't have a choice," Said Marylissa. Ah, there's that brotherly sisterly I know so well! Lol.

"Well I think it's time we got some professional help don't you think everybody?" I said to nobody in particular. All their heads bobbed up and down in agreement.

"But who will help us with a-situation as big as this!" snickered Alec.

"There is one person, and one person only that can help us. That is Magnus Bane." I said in my gravest voice. Then the doorbell rang. I went to it and answered the door to see Magnus in a doctor's outfit and a crew of virtual nurses carrying a cart, who then proceeded to lift and push Jace away to the infirmary. The imperious High warlock of Brooklyn looked at us with eyes with both amusement and graveness. He turned and went to check on Jace. He came out 30 minutes later.

"What is the diagnosis doctor Bane?" I said, playing along with the act.

"He seems to have U.N.D. syndrome." He said, just as grave.

"Oh no! Not U.N.D!" I exclaimed.

"Wait, what is U.N.D.," I asked.

"U.N.D. is Ugly nerd denial syndrome." I then burst from my façade and laughed like I would not see tomorrow. Everyone joined and I swear we were so loud people from the planet Zomblangina could here us. Then there was a bright light and some strange person came through.

"Greetings Earthlings-" Said the person before Magnus cut in.

"'Greetings Earthinlings', is such a cliché line! I mean it's been done time and time again. Can't you say something else?" Oh, Magnus has nerve alright!

"G'day Earthlings-"

"G'day really? You stole that from the Australiamanians!" I looked at Magnus funny. Australamanians. Really Magnus? It's Australians. I shook my head. I have…interesting friends don't I?

"Oh, just keep the laughter down will you! We Zomblanginanians cannot here us not think in our planet!" Exclaimed the so called "alien"

"Wait, aren't you guys like supposed to be advanced life forms?"

"No, humans just said that so we would sound more intelligent."

"Oh, I see. So were Is Zomblangina." I asked.

"Up your butt and around the corner." The person said.

"Uh-"

"Ok, it's at the edge of the earth."

"Um, the earth is round, there really isn't an-"

"Fine! Zomblangina is in Zomblangina!"

"That doesn't make any sense!" I pointed out.

"Ok ok! Zomblangina is in –" There was another flash of light and this girl "alien" appeared. This is getting strange.

"Whazzz uuupppp?" Asked the girl.

"The ceiling." I said.

"Tara! You completely ruined the mood!" Exclaimed the person.

"Ya suwre I did." She said sarcastically. I noticed she had a New Jersey accent. Or should I say New Jewsey.

"Ok, so let me get this straight. You guys are from New Jersey?" I asked.

"Fow Suwre. I'm sorwy this Egg head took so long to tell ya's that." Tara said.

"Well we have to go. Later." With that both of the "aliens" that apparently live in New Jersey left. Huh. Well, you learn something new everyday. Just then the "patient" came out of his room.

"It was a dream. A horrible, horrible dream!" Jace exclaimed. I handed him a mirror and then he fainted. I snickered.

"Wow."

"I know right!" Ten minutes later Jace woke up, then curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth muttering why me.

"Why me, why me, why did it have to happen to me of all people! Why me, why me, why my beautiful face!"

"He's really arrogant." Pointed out Simon.

"No shit Sherlock." I replied.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N well heeeeeeellllloooooo my lovely readers that Im not trying to make guilty because they didn't comment on the last chapter! =( lol. Ok, so im gonna start updating my stories once maybe twice a week. School is starting to take up my time, especially since we have about like less then 3 months left of it! Please comment, this time. Oh and this chapter is gonna be in more then one pov. Ok, on with the story! **

Chapter 13: Talk about the Mortal Cup and my "Daddy"

Jace's Pov

Alexis has been spending more time with Sebastian, Simon and her new friends. Isabelle has started coming along as well. Alec really didn't mind much, he says if its something he's supposed to know, he will eventually know. I always see the group talking and whispering to each other in silent voices, I can't help but feel left out. Tonight, was no exception. They would occasionally cast glances at me and then go back to whispering. Alec just then entered the room. Sebastian had waved him over. The look on his face was confused mixed with a longing to know. The big group left me alone in the kitchen, Alec right behind them. I sighed, whats up with them? I grabbed some chips and trudged to my room.

Sebastian's Pov

Ever since Jace recovered Clary started talking about some things. **(A/N little reminder, alex and clary are the same person.)** Like about the Mortal Instruments, Valentine, and some other secrets. Gradually we started telling more people, until everyone but Hodge and Jace knew about this. Clary had informed us not a word would go to the tutor, because he was once connected to Valentine. Jace, was to know later. Everyone knew she was unfortunately the daughter of Valentine, and what her real name is. She put a rune that makes these secrets impossible to be revealed, and if anyone even tried to torture or get them out of us they would be the ones hurt and we can go away with the secret still intact. Another successful rune if ya ask me. Well now that we have finished these discussions, we are going to start acting regular again. Besides, we cant have Pippi (Jace) alone now can we, with Valentine trying to find him eh?

Clary's Pov

Today I am going to my house with Pippi,(couldn't help it) and go to get the "mortal cup". I went towards Hodges study to "find out" who my "father" is.

"Hello Hodge, how are you?", I asked.

"Quite fine, thank you. So lets get to it."He replied.

"Who was your mom?"

"My mom's name is Jocelyn Fray. Although I found two birth certificates in this box my mom had. One said 'Clarissa Fairchild' and the other 'Jocelyn Fairchild'. I asked my mom and she said that it was our relatives, but she was always defensive about it. As if we were those people!" I joked. Hodge gaped at me. He soon composed is face.

"Alexis, do you have a picture of your mother?"

"Not right now, but I can draw her." Hodge handed my a pen and paper. I declined the blue pen, grabbing a red, green and black one instead. I closed my eyes and my hand started inching around that page. My hands subconsciously would know when to change the pen color. I pictured my mom, smiling, green eyes shining. I put the pen down and looked at the drawing, satisfied. I showed it to Hodge who gasped and whispered Jocelyn.

"Ya, your right. That's my mother Jocelyn."

"Alexis, your mother lied to you."

"What? She would never lie to me!"

"Your mother is Jocelyn Fairchild, and you are the daughter of Valentine."

"Prove it!" and did he prove it indeed. He had a picture of my mom and Valentine stored in his desk! Who would have known. I went outside and called to Jace,Alec, Simon and Isabelle. Everyone knew the plan, that's why they are coming. We go to Madame Dorthea's, unleash the "mortal cup" and the greater demon gives the cup to Valentine. Easy, peasy, lemon cheesy right? Wrong.


End file.
